Fire in Your Eyes
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: So this story is about some of the normal charcters finding the fire in the eyes of the OC's that they love. And warning its got lemons. Please read and review thank you Disclaimer I do not own any of the FF7 characters, only the OC's
1. Chapter 1

Fire in Your Eyes

Walking down the street with her headphones blaring her favourite Breaking Benjamin song Lauren ignored everything around as she made her way towards her destination. To most she appeared to be a very beautiful and cold young woman; however in truth she was far warmer than her outward appearance. Actually truth be told she was a very loving and kind person but it usually took a lot to bring that side of her out unless you were a child.

'Finally' she thought upon seeing her best friend's house. Lauren had been friends with Samantha since they were both 6, and they were now 21. Over the 15 years of friendship they had been through hell and back many times and it had made their friendship stronger than any other. They carried on like sisters even though they were not related in any way by blood or marriage.

"Hey what the hell took you so long?" Samantha said as she opened the door before Lauren could even so much as knock or ring the doorbell. Obviously she had been waiting at the door because Lauren was over an hour late.

"Sorry the boss made me stay and finish filing his assignment reports. Did you know that Angeal is being sent away on another assignment next week and he's gonna be gone for 2 entire weeks?" Lauren replied in her emotionless voice, trying to prepare her best friend for the absence of her lover.

"What? Not again! Jesus how am I supposed to spend any time with him if he's constantly away on assignments?" Samantha exclaimed tears slowly rising in her eyes.

"Hey I only told you so that you would be prepared for when the time comes. And don't worry; I'll still be here for you until he gets back." Lauren said her icy exterior completely gone now that she saw her closest friend upset. Lauren wrapped her arms around Samantha who cried on her shoulder for a couple minutes. "Better? Like I said don't worry, I'll be here for you okay?"

"Okay, I guess you'll have to do." Samantha said with a goofy smile on her face. She and Lauren constantly made fun of each other in simple little jokes and comments. They bantered back and forth like this since they were small children so it seemed completely normal to them.

"Hey she ain't gonna be taking my place even temporarily." Angeal said walking into the living room where the girls had decided to go and sit. And he was not alone either, with him were his two best friend Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth Nomura. He was childhood friends with Genesis and the two of them had met Sephiroth when they became SOLDIER.

"What you worried that she'll like me better?" Lauren quipped with unusual emotion in her voice, while her eyes shined with the full force of her humour. Truth be told she loved to get Angeal going but she rarely had any emotion in her voice let alone her eyes when she would do so.

"Not even! She's my girl and ain't nothin' gonna change that." Angeal replied taken a little off guard by the unusual display of emotion in both her voice and eyes.

"Oh sit down and close your mouth do you have any idea how unattractive that is Angeal?" Samantha said glaring at her love. It was true that she was more open with her jokes and teasing now but truth be told Samantha had a hard time picking on Angeal.

"You should really listen to her Angeal, lest you piss her off too much and…. So how are you doing Samantha?" Sephiroth said calmly walking in and sitting on the opposite end of the sofa as Lauren. Just by looking at them Sephiroth and Lauren would make a really good looking couple but that was only going on looks. Personality wise Lauren would probably chew the poor general apart in about 10 seconds if that.

"Finally someone with some sense!" Lauren exclaimed grinning at Sephiroth who unlike the others was not as catch off guard by her display of emotion. The reason for that being the first time that he had met her and when he had offered her a roof to stay under at least until she could find somewhere to stay long term. That night he saw just how deep her still waters ran, so this was nothing to him.

"Whatever. Anyways Lauren I have an idea…." Angeal said carefully trying to judge what Lauren's reaction was going to be. Which was about as easy as keeping track of an ant in a field of grass.

"And I'm almost positive that I won't like it. But I'll hear you out just this once." Lauren replied her voice cooling again as she raised one delicately curved eyebrow at him.

"Well I was thinking that you and Gen would make a cute pair and that maybe you two could go out on a-a….."Angeal started but trailed off when he saw the instant look of rage in Lauren's eyes. 'Uh-oh I think I've really stepped in it this time' he thought.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to so much as give that smug little piece of poetry loving shit the time of day, let alone date him. He is rude, unkind and totally without compassion save for you and Seph. I'd sooner eat shit than date your so called best friend!" Lauren yelled as her palms slowly began to glow.

"Lauren calm down Angeal was only making a suggestion. No one said you had to take his advice on this matter." Sephiroth replied sizing up just how strong a blow she planned to deliver to his best friend. He had once been hit by a rather powerful one but almost immediately afterward she felt bad and in the end she was the one who dressed and treated his wounds.

"You can shut the fuck up right now! I will not be with someone who could never accept me let alone love me for who and what I am! Sorry Sammy but I'm gone, ciao!" Lauren yelled as she stormed out of Samantha's house leaving her closest friend in tears.

"Why couldn't you have just kept your god damn mouth shut for once Angeal? Then Lauren wouldn't be running out of here upset like that. There is no way in hell I'll be able to catch up with her when she's like this." Samantha sobbed, hurt and confused by what had just taken place.

"Don't worry Samantha, I'll go after her. Unlike Angeal I know her feelings and I CAN catch up with her, even when she's like this. I'll call once I have her calmed down and in bed." Sephiroth said after gently placing his hand on top of Samantha's head and then glaring at BOTH Angeal and Genesis before walking out the door.

Running through the woods as fast as she could Lauren was covering ground so quickly that if not for the fact that she knew where she was going she would have easily gotten lost. Lauren kept running through the forest dodging trees with extreme ease and flying through the spaces between as if they were alleyways instead of narrow pathways. She had run this path so many times that it was simply second nature to her now, she knew this way like the back of her hand.

Upon reaching the edge of the lake Lauren stopped sharply and slid across the shore a ways before coming to a complete stop just before the water. What had made her stop was the figure standing across the lake from her.

She stood frozen in place as the figure calmly walked around the lake towards her, and even as it approached she did not move. Slowly the face of the figure became visible in the light of the moon shining into the little clearing around the lake. Sephiroth continued to calmly and slowly walk towards Lauren with an emotionless mask held in place on his face.

"How did you know that I'd come here Sephiroth?" Lauren asked quietly as Sephiroth finally stopped just out of reach in front of her. There was a slight note of surprise in her voice that Sephiroth noticed, he seemed to be intimately tuned into Lauren and her feelings and what she really felt rather than what she said.

"You always come here whenever you get upset or things become too much for you to handle. Remember this is where I first found you all those years ago? This is the exact spot where I told you that you would always have somewhere to call home and someone to tell you that everything is going to be alright." Sephiroth replied swiftly sitting down on a large rock by the edge of the water and looking out over the peaceful waters.

"I remember that and I remember thinking that you were lying to me. And yet all things considered you have not lied to me. You have always stood by me even when doing so seemed like a very poor decision to make. But why Sephiroth have you stood by my side this entire time and never wavered in trusting me?" Lauren asked quietly sitting down next to him on the rock.

"Because ever since I first met you Lauren, I knew that there was something different about you. Something that you never allowed other people to see or know was there, yet you showed it to me that first week. And if I am to be brutally honest Lauren, ever since that night when you attacked me out of blind rage I have known that one day I would be the one to set you free from the prison that you have constructed for yourself." He replied looking her directly in the eyes so that he could gauge how she reacted to this news.

"You really think that you will be able to set me free? Do you really feel that you can love someone as broken and empty inside as me?" Lauren asked with an odd glimmer in her eyes. It said so much and yet so little about her all at the same time.

"Yes, Lauren. I think that I will be able to set you free and I have loved you since that night 14 years ago when I found you here beaten and crying. I want to be by your side always and I want to bring out that fire in your eyes that I've seen only a handful of times since that night. I want to comfort you, make you laugh and be there to hold you when you need to cry. I want to be the last thing you think about before going to bed and the first thing you think of when you wake up. I want to be your rock and I will always be your biggest supporter." Sephiroth replied the sincerity of his words was clear in his eyes.

"Wow I have never heard you speak like this before. You're usually as tight lipped as I am. But are you really sure about this?" Lauren said the surprise and pleasure both evident in her voice now. She was happy that someone wanted her just as she was not having to change a thing about herself. And she was more than a little surprised by who it was that was offering this to her.

"Yes Lauren, I am very sure about this. I have been sure of this for many; many years. I was just afraid to upset you by telling you. But I finally saw tonight that being alone was upsetting you more than anything else is right now. I am sure because I love you Lauren." Sephiroth said before gently kissing her lips and wrapping his arms lovingly around her.

Lauren sat frozen at first but returned the kiss shyly after she had recovered from her shock. She wrapped her arms carefully around his neck as he wrapped his tighter around her waist. Suddenly they both felt the wetness on her cheeks and when they broke the kiss they were both surprised to find tears running down Lauren's face.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth. It's not that I don't like it. I'm…I'm just surprised and….and…." Lauren began but was cut off by Sephiroth's voice.

"Shhh. It's ok Lauren, I understand and it is okay to cry if you want to. I will never judge you over that ever." He said holding her close and gently stroking his fingers through her hair. He knew exactly why she was crying, she had never had this kind of acceptance from anyone before.

"Thank you Seph…..for everything." She said before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Lauren surprised him enough that he leaned back a little too far and hence Lauren was laid out atop him her body fitting into all the curves of his body perfectly, almost as if their bodies had been made to fit together.

Sephiroth couldn't help but groan into the kiss as Lauren rested all her weight on top of him, causing the curves of her body to press intimately against him. Unable to resist he ran his hands down her spine and along the curve of her hips before resting them in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Lauren how about we go home? Perhaps the bed would be more comfortable if not private." Sephiroth said his voice husky from desire.

"No one really comes into the Forbidden Forest at night but I do agree a bed would be more comfortable. Shall we see who gets home first?" Lauren asked raising an eyebrow.

"Or you could ride back with me." He answered swiftly picking her up and carrying her over to the motorcycle which he had ridden here on. Placing Lauren carefully on the back he mounted the bike and took off speeding down the more commonly used path towards the other side of Modeoheim.

Lauren couldn't help but to laugh as the wind blew through her hair as she held tightly to Sephiroth so as not to fall off when he made his…rather tight turns. But they were soon in front of the house that Sephiroth owned all to himself. Or rather had owned all to himself but now would be sharing with Lauren.

"Let's get inside it's starting to rain." Sephiroth said as he ran up to the front porch. When Lauren didn't appear beside him immediately he looked behind him and saw that she was spinning around in a circle with her arms spread wide smiling and singing as the middle of her palms glowed a brilliant shade of blue.

"You take the breath right out of me….. You left a hole where my heart should be….. You've got to fight just to make it through…. Cause I will be the death of you…." She sang as she spun, Sephiroth recognized the words as belonging to the song Breath by Breaking Benjamin. It was Laurens favourite song by the group her second favourite being Evil Angel.

"Lauren come on your going to be soaked through if you stay out in the rain." Sephiroth called out though there was amusement in his voice. He was glad that Lauren was enjoying herself, and it was good to hear her singing and laughing again.

"So I'm enjoying this Seph. But alright I'll come in outta the rain for now." Lauren smiled running up to stand beside Sephiroth on the porch. She was finally smiling a smile that reached her eyes, and to be honest this was the first time that Sephiroth had seen her looking so happy since he had met her 14 years ago aside from when she was with Samantha.

"Come on Lauren let's go get you dried off and comfortable before I call Samantha to let her know that you are okay and safe." Sephiroth said opening the door and turning on the lights. Lauren smiled as she walked into the all too familiar front room of Sephiroth's home…..her home now too.

"Okay I'll go grab a couple towels so you can dry off." Sephiroth said before walking down the hall to the linen closet. Lauren looked around at what would now be her permanent home and smiled, it was a very welcoming atmosphere that he had created.

"Here you go. The bedroom is down the hall last door on the right. Actually here I'll walk with you down there." Sephiroth said taking Lauren's hand and walking down the hall.

"Thanks again Sephiroth, for everything." Lauren said placing a soft kiss on his lips before opening the door to the bedroom. "Oh….." She exclaimed as she saw the colour of the bedroom walls.

"I've had this room ready for you for a number of years; I've been hoping to convince you that it would be better to stay with a friend then to tough it out on the streets. But you never bothered to listen back then." Sephiroth said walking into the room, and going over to the table by the window that had the phone on it. "I'll call Samantha from here while you go dry off."

Lauren nodded her head and walked out of the sitting room into the main part of the bed room. The bed looked to be about a king size. And the walls were still that strange shade of blue that was just so beautiful to look at. Quickly stripping out of her wet clothes Lauren went and hung them in the bath tub so that they could drip dry without ruining the hardwood floors of the room. She quickly towel dried her hair which was now a mass of wavy curls reaching down to just above her waist. After she was dry she looked over to where Sephiroth stood talking to Sam on the phone.

"Yes, Samantha she's perfectly fine. As a matter of fact she is just drying off and….." Sephiroth was abruptly cut off by Lauren wrapping her arm around his waist while taking the phone with her free hand.

"Sorry Sammy but Sephiroth is gonna be kinda busy for the rest of the night. We'll come back over in the morning. Ciao Bella." Lauren said swiftly hanging up the phone and then pulling the plug out of the socket in the wall.

"I believe that we have some unfinished business Mr. Nomura." Lauren purred in his ear as she placed a feathery light kiss on his neck. Moaning Sephiroth turned around to find Lauren standing completely naked before him. His eyes took in everything, missing nothing as he ran a hand across her hip and behind to the small of her back.

"I do believe that we have much unfinished business to deal with Miss Trouble. And believe me I plan to deal with it thoroughly." Sephiroth said swiftly tossing her petite frame over his shoulder and then tossing her on the bed.

"Trouble am I? You ain't seen nothing yet. You think I'm trouble now wait till you see what I have planned for you." She purred crawling on her hands and knees to the edge of the bed where Sephiroth stood. She then used her teeth to slowly and teasingly undo his pants which caused to strong general to let out a low moan of pleasure.

"Yeah and do you honestly believe that I'm going to let you have your way? If that is what you think then you are sorely mistaken. For I will be the one having my way tonight, and I'll be having my way with you. All. Night. Long." Sephiroth said quickly shedding his shirt and pants before pushing Lauren rather roughly onto her back.

Grinning rather devilishly Sephiroth began placing kisses along her jaw, down her neck and teasingly down into the valley between her breasts as his hands wandered her bared flesh exploring, searching and claiming. He couldn't help but feel smug about the way that Lauren was reacting to every kiss and caress, he had never seen her so unrestrained in the entire 14 years he had known her.

"Mmmmmm…..Sephiroth come on this isn't fair…..You can't keep teasing me like this….. All night." Lauren said panting from what Sephiroth was now doing to her body. She had never felt this way before never felt so out of control and never had she felt so much want and desire for someone in a pleasurable context.

"Oh I believe that I can do whatever I want tonight. And believe me my love there is a lot that I want to do to and with you." Sephiroth said his mako infused eyes burning with want and desire. He knew also that Lauren could feel the amount of his want for her, but he was determined to make her first time something enjoyable and memorable.

"Mmmmmm… But Seph this-this isn't fair! I want you now not-not in however many minutes…you decide." Lauren panted out twining her fingers in his hair trying to pull him up by it. And sadly with little success.

"Lauren this is your first time and I want to make it both enjoyable and memorable for you. Won't you let me do all that I can to please you tonight?" Sephiroth asked in a husky whisper as he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. He could see the full force of her desire shining in her emerald eyes, it was an overwhelming sight for him and he almost felt tempted to give her what she wanted.

"I know it is Sephiroth but to be honest as pleasurable as this foreplay is I don't want any. I just want to feel you inside of me, filling me and moving inside of me." Lauren replied frowning slightly, and Sephiroth could see the truth of her words written all over her face and in her eyes.

"You really don't enjoy the foreplay. Alright then, you say you want me inside of you, moving and filling you? Then that is exactly what I shall give you." Sephiroth said moving so that his frame was stretched out above Lauren before coming into intimate contact from chest to legs.

"Mmmhmmm, that's right I want to feel you inside of me. I want to feel your strength as you make love to me like I'm the only cure to the disease that runs through your veins." Lauren said smiling as she claimed her lover's lips in a passionate kiss.

"You do realize that this is going to hurt because it is your first time right?" Sephiroth asked as he had now readied himself at her entrance. He really didn't want to hurt her but he knew this was the only way things could be done.

"Yeah I know and I'm willing to take the pain in order to feel the pleasure. Because I love you Sephiroth Nomura and I want my first and only experiences to be with you." Lauren said as she gave him yet another kiss.

"Alright, are you ready?" He asked, waiting until Lauren nodded before plunging in to the hilt. The scream that left Lauren's mouth and the look on her face was enough to bring tears to Sephiroth's eyes. He had hurt her and to him that was something that was unforgivable no matter how you looked at it.

"Sephiroth don't you dare start feeling guilty over this! I wanted this and the pain was only momentary. I am perfectly fine now and if you start with this not forgiving yourself thing then I'm gone first thing when the rain stops!" Lauren said raising her voice, she knew that he was going to blame himself for the momentary pain that entering her caused. And there was no way in hell that she was going to let that happen.

"Yes but I hurt you and that is inexcusable and unforgiveab….." Sephiroth began but was abruptly cut off by the look in Lauren's eyes. It was a look of deep hurt unlike the momentary flash of pain that had crossed her face before.

"I said please do not feel guilty for a momentary pain that I asked for. Your guilt only makes me hurt more because I am the one who has technically brought this pain onto you. And that Sephiroth is unforgivable." Lauren said somberly as she gently cupped Sephiroth's face with her hand.

"Alright, but now you do realize that I'm going to have to make this so pleasurable that you are going to be driven insane?" Sephiroth teased as he pulled out only to slam back into Lauren. He pounded into her petite frame, going harder and faster trying to make her feel intense pleasure so as to remove the memory of the pain.

"Oh…..My…God!" Lauren screamed as she reached her first climax. And as her inner walls tightened further around him Sephiroth reached his own climax spilling his load deep inside his lover. He couldn't help but smirk at the pleased smile on Lauren's face. "So was that it or was it just round one?" She teased in a purring voice.

"Oh no that is not all that was the first round of many for you tonight my love." Sephiroth replied before passionately claiming Lauren's lips.

And all that night the two lover's spent getting to know the others body as intimately as they did their own.

~Well that is the first chapter of Fire in Your Eyes. Hope that you all enjoyed it. The second chapter is on its way very soon~


	2. What happens when the spark fades?

Fire in Your Eyes

Chapter 2

What happens when the spark fades?

"Hey Sam, wanna go to the bar tonight?" Angeal asked his long-term girlfriend and lover. They were lying on the bed together after a round of early morning lovemaking because Angeal had to go to work shortly.

"Sure sounds good. I wonder if everything is okay with Lauren and Sephiroth though. I mean I've tried calling back but I'm still not getting any answer. I am really worried about her Angeal, what if something happened?" Samantha said starting to get upset; she really was worried about her best friend.

"I honestly wouldn't worry about it. From the sounds of it they are having some personal time, you know what I mean? So there really is no need to worry about her." Angeal said tousling Samantha's hair playfully.

No sooner had the words left Angeal's mouth that they both heard the ringing of the doorbell. "I'll go get it seeing as I'm at least somewhat presentable." Samantha said getting up and going downstairs to the main floor to answer the early morning caller.

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" Samantha yelled as the person started pushing the doorbell in a musical way. Had she been more awake she would have recognized the rhythm and known exactly who her caller was, however in her half asleep state she didn't even seem to notice.

"Shesh it took you long enough to get the damn door open. Oh and by the way Angeal is late for work they were supposed to be there about 2 hours early today. Though apparently he has his reasons, you should really stop letting him destroy your hair Sammy." Lauren said coming in on a rush of cool morning air. Sam had to blink her eyes several times before it hit her that Lauren was unusually perky for it only being 7 am.

"And what the hell happened to you? You are never this energetic in the morning, and how did you know about Angeal needing to be at work early, I didn't even know that?" Samantha asked eyeing her friend carefully. She was trying to gauge what was so different about this Lauren then from the one who usually came to her door at this time of the morning.

"Oh Seph told me this morning as he was getting dressed for work. So your boy-toy might wanna get his buns in gear and get to work before he gets shit. Though I'm sure that Seph will cover for him if he has to." Lauren said matter of factly, walking into the living room.

"I see, and what the hell was that last night! Why the hell did you hang up the phone and I assume pull the plug on the damn thing for?" Samantha raged glaring daggers of flaming death at her best friend who at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Well…..uh…you see Sephiroth and I were kinda…..busy before we left the Forbidden Lake in the Forbidden Forest and he was taking too long on the phone with you. And I uh kinda wanted to get on with things, you know me my patience only has its moments for the most part. I am sorry that I worried you Sammy." Lauren said looking down at the floor; the guilt and remorse were clearly evident in her voice and body language.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm just overreacting cause it's so early. Though I take it you enjoyed yourself last night?" Samantha said sitting down beside her best friend and taking her hand. Sam knew that Lauren's feelings were easily hurt and if you didn't react quickly enough she took things and turned them into an internal blame that was a bitch to remove.

"I'm still sorry to have worried you Sammy. And yes I actually quite thoroughly enjoyed myself last night. And i think I've found my reason to smile finally." Lauren replied with a smile that reached her eyes. It was the first time in years that Samantha had seen a smile that truly reached Lauren's eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, and don't worry about it your long forgiven. And I think that it is really good that you've found your reason to smile." Samantha said giggling at the look on her best friend's face.

"Uhh….. Did I miss something?" Angeal asked as he came down the stairs to stand beside where Samantha sat. It was obvious that he worried over Samantha and Lauren though each was for a different reason.

"Other than the fact that you're like 2 hours late for work this morning no I don't think that you've missed anything Angeal." Lauren said with a smug look on her face. Angeal paled apparently he had forgotten about having to go into work 2 hours early today.

"Shit, I totally forgot about that. Wonder how much shit I'm gonna end up being in?" Angeal said wincing as he remembered the last time he had been hours late for work. The poor guy really was a good, hard worker but sometimes he forgot things.

"Most likely none, Seph said he'd cover for you. So you're probably not going to be in that much trouble I think." Lauren answered leaning back against the pillows. The smirk on her face and the smugness in her voice gave Angeal a moment's pause but then as he took a proper look at her he noticed that she was truly in what he hoped would become a normal mood.

"I see, well I'll be sure to tell him thank you. You gonna be here all day or should I tell him that you're gonna be someplace else?" Angeal asked putting on his boots and grabbing his sword so that he could leave for work.

"If he wants me he knows how to effectively get ahold of me." Lauren said tapping a finger to the space between her eyebrows. It was a commonly known fact that Lauren was a telepath and she could find anyone that she desired so long as she had touched their skin at least once even if just for a second. And in special cases if a deep bond was made between a telepath and someone without the gift the person had only to think of the telepath and an instant link would be made between the two.

"I see, it appears you were both…..busy, last night. Well as long as it aids you I guess it's not a bad thing." Angeal said with a wink as he ran out the door. He was finally able to understand what was so different about Lauren. And why she was behaving the way that she was, he would definitely have to thank Sephiroth for whatever he did last night.

"So just what exactly did you do with Sephiroth last night? Or do I even wanna know?" Samantha asked eyeing her best friend carefully. She had a feeling that she didn't really wanna know what had happened between the two last night.

"You do not want to know Sammy trust me on that one. But yes a very deep bond has been created between Sephiroth and I so he can get in contact with me anytime he wants. And we will both know if the other is lying as a side effect of the bond. Not that I'm worried about him lying to me about anything, I mean he hasn't so far not even once in the 14 years that I've known him. To think that he has been waiting since I was just about 7 to tell me that he loved me…." Lauren said trailing off at the end as tears began to build in the corner of her eyes.

'Lauren! What's wrong are you okay?' Sephiroth's voice came into her mind. He had obviously been keeping a mental ear open for her emotions, and had picked up on the feeling she had at that exact moment.

'I'm fine Sephiroth, just thinking that you have been waiting 14 years, since I was almost 7. Just so that you could tell me that you love me. That's all my love.' Lauren said through the mental link between her and Sephiroth.

"You're talking to him aren't you?" Samantha asked noticing the look on Lauren's face. "Wow that must be one strong bond that you guys have if he picked up on your feelings like that." Samantha was truly awed at the connection between Lauren and Sephiroth as she had never seen anything like it before.

"Uh-huh. To be honest before there was already a bond between us but it was rather weak. Basically I could get a hold of him at any time and open the connection between us mentally but now that it is more solid and deeper it works both ways. Amusing isn't it Sammy?" Lauren replied with a small smile on her face. Lauren was so use to the abilities that her being a telepath entailed that she often forgot that others were awed by this.

"Yeah, amusing and interestingly creepy. But hey at least you know that he is a good guy, right?" Samantha asked looking at Lauren. Sam had to admit that there were times when she wished that she could read Angeal's mind, or at least tell him something without having to make sure no one would overhear.

"Yeah I know that it seems creepy but to be honest Sam I would never abuse it. If I really need him then I can get a hold of him and vice versa, but I do not and never will delve into his mind to see what he is thinking but not saying. This is a gift not a power to be abused, and I have never abused anything that I'm able to do, ever." Lauren said with determination burning brightly in her eyes.

"I never said that you would abuse it Lauren, I just think that it's kinda creepy that you can carry on a conversation with him no matter the distance between him and you is all. Anyways you busy today? Cause I could really use your help to find an outfit for the bar tonight with Angeal." Samantha said knowing that Lauren was like a force of nature when it came to finding the perfect outfit for any occasion.

"Yeah sure, no problem. Let get up to your closet so that we can have you all ready and set to go for when Angeal gets home. Do you need a hand with your make-up as well or do you have that covered?" Lauren asked, she knew Samantha had never been one for make-up though she did buy some ever since she had started dating Angeal. Though she rarely wore it and if Lauren was around she would do it for Samantha, hence she knew better than even Sam what colours worked best on her.

"Lauren you know I'm hopeless when it comes to make-up. Why do you think I hardly wear it unless you do it?" Samantha replied smiling warmly at Lauren.

"This is true but I thought that maybe you were getting better with doing your own make-up. Oh well I have nothing better to do so I'll do your make-up and hair for you also." Lauren smiled back. The smile she wore was both happy and longing, as she remembered the time when she had worked as a make-up artist.

From the age of 16 to 19 Lauren had worked as a make-up artist but she quit suddenly and other than doing up Samantha hadn't touched a make-up kit since. She had never told anyone but Sephiroth the reason that she had quit working for the only company that would hire someone as cold as her. And he had made the promise that he would never tell anyone especially Samantha about her reason for quitting, and he had kept it.

"You still miss it don't you? Even though you have avoided anything to do with make outside of helping me. You still haven't told me the real reason why you quit. You know that I'd never judge you Lauren, you can tell me." Samantha said, still feeling like Lauren didn't trust her simply because she never told the real reason for quitting being a make-up artist.

"Yeah I miss it a lot right now, it was fun work and easy since I am so good at it. And I know that you would never judge me for the reason that I left I just don't need you going on the warpath and killing anyone. Much as I'd like to see it happen to the bastards I do not want you going to jail for murder." Lauren replied opening up more than she had the last time Samantha had asked her about why she left a job that she absolutely loved.

"I promise you on Angeal's life and my own that I will not go out and kill anybody if you tell me. I may however egg somebody and there house and cars, but I will not murder anyone, I swear." Samantha said holding her hand to her heart and looking Lauren in the eyes. She never looked away from Lauren's eyes allowing Lauren to read every emotion that showed in them even though she really didn't need to.

"Sammy you know as well as I do that you don't have to let me see the emotions and truth of your words in your eyes. Because I can feel them and hear them in your voice and mind. After 15 years it comes as no surprise to me that I can know when you are lying or upset. Like the night Angeal got hurt badly and I was off helping the Turks as a favour to Sephiroth and I immediately opened a connection to you to find out what was upsetting you and what was going on. I was almost on the other side of Gaia working undercover for them and I still knew that you were in need of me." Lauren said bringing the memory back to the forefront of Samantha's mind.

"This is true but I wanted you to know that I am not even trying to hide anything from you, that what I am saying is the truth and not a lie. Please Lauren do not stop trusting me! Please do not shut down again and go to a place where I cannot reach you!" Samantha begged falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist. She was remembering the time when Lauren shut down and no one not even Samantha was able to reach her, after Lauren had to watch the little girl that was her adopted daughter die from Geostigma and not be able to do anything more then hold onto the girl's hand and hold her in the safety of Lauren's arms.

"Sammy I am not ever going to stop trusting you and I hopefully will never have to shut down like that again. I am not shutting you out though, I am simply trying to spare you pain. Please stop crying I am never going to leave you like that because it would be cruel even for the likes of me!" Lauren exclaimed hugging Samantha's shoulders as she herself started crying. Lauren remembered all too well what she had been like during that horrible time.

"Then why does it feel like your slipping away again? Why am I no longer good enough to share what's going on in your life?" Samantha asked still crying. She was showing everything that Lauren had seen in her eyes and had felt before Samantha had even said a thing about it. Lauren knew that Samantha feared losing her again to the vast abyss that she usually became when she shut down.

"I'm not going anywhere Sammy, please believe me when I say that I am not slipping away again. And also believe me when I say that you are always going to be good enough to know what's going on in my life. I just didn't want you to know that I was abused by my boss because he thought he saw some flaw in my work even when the customers said that it was perfect!" Lauren cried dropping to her knees herself and sitting back with her head hung down in shame and guilt. Samantha just stared at Lauren at a complete loss for words. She had never heard about this and Lauren had never even shown the slightest sign that anything was wrong at her workplace.

"You mean all that time you were being assaulted by him and you never told any of us? How could you be so strong about that and yet smile so carefree as you did when we were hanging out?" Samantha finally asked when she had recovered. She could not believe just how strong Lauren really was both emotionally and physically.

"No, the first year he didn't ever do anything but compliment my work but after that he became abusive if he thought that there was even the slightest flaw in my work. And Sephiroth found out one night when I came home from work really late and was having a hard time standing. He lifted the back of my shirt up and when he saw the fresh scabs running from my shoulders to my waist he just pulled me into a very gentle hug and told me that it was gonna be okay. I begged him not to tell anyone and to not hurt anyone either, the second one he was less willing to do but he gave in because he saw that it was upsetting me. That was the night that the bond between him and I truly began to deepen and strengthen." Lauren said voice totally devoid of emotion while her head still hung down. She was so vulnerable right now, so open to hurt that Samantha could almost feel the coldness that Lauren had used as a protective mask since she was young.

"Oh Lauren that all explains so much, why you would flinch when we hugged you, why you would make a face when Angeal would slap you on the back. But why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you want us to know?" Samantha asked as she carefully wrapped her arms around Lauren hugging her tightly and telling her that she would always be there for her no matter what happened.

"I never wanted any of you to know because then I feared that you would treat me differently and in your case go on a murder spree. And even if you had of known it wouldn't change things. Now let's go get you ready for your date." Lauren said closing off from her hurt like she often did. It was the way that she protected herself from falling apart.

"Hmmmmmm…. How about we try this and this oh and these will look good on you and they are something that you can still dance in. While you put that on I'll go grab the make-up case and what I'll need for your hair." Lauren said all business like she usually was when dolling Samantha up.

Lauren still had that professional air about her when she was being a make-up artist and hair stylist for people that she considered friends. But when she was done the person always looked like they could do a runway photo-shoot, she was that good.

"Okay, when you get back maybe we can figure out something for you to wear too." Samantha said self-inviting Lauren to go to the bar tonight with her and Angeal. As she usually did whenever Angeal was taking her someplace that she really didn't wanna go to.

"Actually Sammy I have plans tonight with Sephiroth. But thanks for inviting me anyways. Maybe another time the group of us can go and just party it up all night." Lauren replied as she set to work on Samantha's make-up her eyes cold as ice even while her voice was full of warmth.

"Oh okay then, sounds good. Hey Lauren I've never asked but why are your eyes so cold when you're doing someone's make-up?" Samantha questioned gently, wondering if it had to do with the abuse from her boss for any and all failures that he seemed to see.

"Because I am not looking at the person as whoever they might be or are but rather as a blank canvas that I am applying my paint to. If I had warmth then I would not be focusing on what I have to do as well and the end result would be less than perfection." Lauren said matter-of-factly, as she was already halfway done with the make-up.

"I guess that makes sense. Hey can we do ringlets this time?" Samantha asked in a silly little kid voice that she knew Lauren could not resist. Might as well use what you know will work had been what she said once before about it.

"Of course we can Sammy, you know I love you in ringlets makes me think of a princess or a queen. Besides I was gonna do curls anyways but ringlets aren't much more work than that so it's really no big deal." Lauren replied as she started using the curling iron on Samantha's hair quickly getting the desired effect. For Lauren this was like second nature something that she could do in her sleep and still have turn out looking like it belonged in a magazine.

"Wow, Lauren you are so good at doing this. Why I'm surprised that you haven't started up your own business doing this for people at a reasonable rate. You'd probably make a killing doing it and you wouldn't have any asshole bosses on you about your work." Samantha said staring in awe at herself in the mirror. She looked like a supermodel that belonged in only the best magazine cover ad for any number of things.

"I have thought about it once or twice but I just don't think that it's something that I'd really wanna do anymore. One day I hope to have a family and being a make-up artist just somehow doesn't seem to fit in with that to me. But I will think more about it and might even talk with Sephiroth about it." Lauren replied smiling at Samantha's reflection, this time the warmth of the smile reached her eyes and made her already pretty face look absolutely stunning.

"Thank you so much Lauren. And you know you really should smile like that more often, it makes you look even more beautiful than you do already. Oh shit I gotta go or else I'm gonna be late, see ya, thanks again." Samantha called running out of the room as Lauren cleaned up the mess that she had made.

"There you are, I almost thought that you weren't coming and I was gonna….. Wow I see Lauren worked her magic on you again, you look very beautiful Sam." Angeal said as he took in the outfit Samantha had on and her hair and make-up.

"Yeah Lauren thought that this would be the best look for me, and I agree." Samantha laughed as she twirled so that Angeal could see the back of her outfit. She had on skin tight dark blue jeans that rested on her hips with a bright red tank top that stopped just above her belly button and that showed her one and only tattoo. And her hair was in ringlets that stopped at the middle of her back and that bounced every time she moved her head.

"I agree as well, you look delicious enough to eat….. I plan to enjoy you all night once we get home." Angeal winked with his silly little smile on his face.

"Behave yourself or I'll turn around right now. And we both know that I'd do it too." Samantha warned glaring at the love of her life.

"Okay, I'm sorry Samantha. But you do look very nice." Angeal said holding open the door for Lauren.

As they walked into the bar all the heads of the guys turned to stare at Samantha who was walking in holding Angeal's hand smiling happily. She always liked when guys noticed that yeah she was good looking, usually thanks to Lauren, but that she was taken and they couldn't have her. It also gave Angeal pride that he had a good looking woman as his love and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Look there are two seats over at the counter let's go take them and have a couple of drinks." Angeal whispered in her ear making her smile and nod her head. No matter what happened Samantha was glad that she had Angeal by her side, and that she was loved by him.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked as they sat down. The man gave Samantha a quick appraising look, nodded his head at her and then looked at Angeal waiting for the order.

"Can we get two Crown Royal one on the rocks the other straight please." Samantha spoke up before Angeal had a chance to say anything.

"Sure thing ma'am. Be just one minute though, okay?' The bartender replied politely.

"No problem." Samantha said with a smile taking her seat and resting an elbow on the bar top.

"Since when do you drink anything above a fruity drink or a beer?" Angeal asked eyeing Samantha carefully.

"I always have just not very often, I haven't had any in a long time so I figure its ok to have a bit tonight. So how was work?" She asked smiling at Angeal.

"It was okay, Lauren was right Sephiroth had covered for me, thank god. He had said that you were not feeling good this morning so I was waiting until Lauren got there to keep an eye on you for me." Angeal said shaking his head with a smile.

"She probably told him to say that, did you know just how strong that bond is between them? Makes me wonder if he hasn't always loved her since he first laid eyes on her." Samantha said smiling because she had a feeling that she was right.

"To be honest Sam, Sephiroth has always loved Lauren but it was something that until now he felt awkward about. I have no idea what changed but something has and now it's like he's a totally different person but in a good way." Angeal said with just a little bit of awe in his voice. He just could not imagine waiting 14 years to tell someone that he loved them and to do anything with them.

"Well whatever the reason I am glad because Lauren hasn't been this happy in a really long time. And it's good to see her happy again. She really does deserve this you know." Samantha said being careful not to tell Angeal about the abuse Lauren had suffered at the hands of her boss.

"Maybe but I don't know if this is for the good of Sephiroth. He has never been an overly emotionally person and never really been one to give his heart freely or without cost. If she hurts him he will never again be able to smile or make jokes like he does." Angeal said the smile completely erased form his face.

"I think that you have had a few too many drinks there mister. Bartender no more for him1" Samantha called to the bar tender, she only now noticed that Angeal had an empty bottle beside him. Apparently at some point the bartender had just brought the bottle over for Angeal.

"I have not had enough to drink because your bitching is still annoying as hell." Angeal said his voice just a little slow and slurred. He was absolutely drunk and Samantha hated when he did this because he became a right asshole. If you wanted an instant asshole out of Angeal you need only add alcohol.

"You know what Angeal? I've had enough of your verbal abuse all the time and the lack of respect that you have for Lauren! At least she's trying to move on with her life and she's honest sometimes to a fault! And if my bitching annoys you so much then have a good night sleeping at home alone because I'm not going home with you!" Samantha yelled and then stormed out of the bar practically running into Zack Fair.

"Whoa Samantha where's the fire?" Zack asked as he steadied Samantha on her feet. As soon as he saw her face he knew that something was up.

"Oh sorry Zack, I didn't see you there. Sorry to run into you, bye." Samantha said and went to walk away when she suddenly felt Zack's fingers close around her wrist.

"Sam something is really upsetting you do you honestly think that I'm going to just let you leave when you're like this?" Zack asked as he gently pulled her hand deciding that he was going to take her back to his place at least till he knew what was going on.

"Zack you really don't have to do this. I'll be fine so don't worry about it." Samantha said trying to get away and get to Lauren.

"I don't believe you and you are going to stay with me until I know for sure that you're alright." Zack said something deep and honest shining in his eyes.

"Zack the Puppy, they tagged you right. Your loyal and honest just like a puppy. Well that and you're kinda cute too." Samantha said as Zack gently pushed down on her shoulder to get her to sit on his couch as they were already at his place.

"Yeah I never asked to be Zack the puppy but somehow it happened. But yes I'm loyal to my friends and family. And thanks, you've never been hard on the eyes either Sam." Zack said sitting down beside her.

"Thanks Zack. You always have been a very kind person." Sam replied looking at her hands with tears brimming in her eyes again.

"What happened Samantha? Why are you in tears?" Zack asked wrapping an arms around her shoulders so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Angeal and I are fighting and at the moment we are not together but he's being such an ass that I really don't care. He was being so cruel about Lauren and Sephiroth's relationship, like she was a bad thing for Sephiroth!" Samantha yelled as she cried into Zack's shoulder.

"I have to completely disagree with Angeal on that point. I think Lauren is probably the best thing that has ever happened to Sephiroth, I mean I haven't ever seen him this happy and content. And Angeal has no right to be cruel to Lauren, when if not for her he never would have met you. But if you want you can always stay here until things cool." Zack said anger glinting in his eyes even though they looked softly down at Samantha.

"Thanks Zack I really appreciate it. And I do not want to go back to Angeal, not this time. The spark in our relationship has gone out and I'm ready to just leave it." Samantha said resting her hand on Zack's chest.

"I see, well this may not be a very good time but I have something I'd like to say to you Samantha." Zack said looking her directly in the eyes.

"What is it Zack?" Sam asked confused by the look of sadness and guilt mixed in his eyes.

"I have loved you for a really long time, but cause you were with Angeal I've never done anything about it, but right now I'd really like to kiss and hold you and…" Zack began but was cut off when Samantha kissed him gently.

"It's ok Zack. I understand. And if it is okay with you, I'd like to give you a 'gift'." Samantha said with a wink.

"Yeah I'd like that, as long as it's what you really want." Zack said blushing as Samantha grabbed his hand and led him to his own bedroom.

"Trust it's something that I want Zack. I need to know that somebody loves me tonight." She said as she pulled his shirt over his head and then began placing soft kisses against his neck.

"Ummmmmmm….. Sam don't do that." Zack grunted out pulling her body tightly against his own.

"Why Zack? I can tell that you really like that, and there are so many more things that I plan to show you tonight that you'll love." Samantha purred in his ear giving it a little nip that had Zack pulling her even tighter against himself.

"Mmmmmmmmmm….. But I already know what I want and this isn't it." Zack groaned as Sam's hands found the button on his jeans and undid them.

"Ohhh, and just what do you want Zack?" Sam asked standing back for a minute waiting for his answer.

"This is what I want." Zack said as he removed both Samantha's top and pants before pushing her back unto the bed.

"Oh so you do know what you want. Btu do you know how to take it forcefully?" She teased removed her panties, baring herself to a hungry looking Zack.

"Oh yeah baby, I know how to take what I want by force when I have to." Zack said as he removed his boxers and pushed Samantha back until she was laying on her back and he was positioned between her legs.

"Then show me Zack the Puppy. Show me that you know what you want and that you are willing to take it by force." Samantha purred running a fingernail down Zack's chest.

"Then hold on tight and get ready to enjoy the ride." Zack said just before he slammed into Samantha, entering her and filling her. Both of them groaned when he entered and began to build a steady pace. He held her hands above her head with one of his hands while the other tangled in her hair.

"Mmmmmm….. Zack go harder and faster, make me moan myself hoarse." Samantha groaned.

Zack picked up the pace and began driving into Samantha with such force that the headboard of his bed banged against the wall rather loudly as he went harder and faster. It wasn't long before they both reached climax and then lay with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Goodnight baby." Zack said placing a gently kiss on Samantha's lips.

"Goodnight Puppy." She replied, closing her eyes and falling asleep feeling guilty but content.

~ This is the end of chapter 2. I know it seems kinda fast but please remember that sometimes things do turn out like this. Anyways please review so that I can know what you think. Thank you. ~


	3. How do u rekindle those extinguished

Fire in Your Eyes

Chapter 3

How do you rekindle those extinguished flames?

"So did you know about the work party tonight?" Zack asked the next morning as he held Samantha in his arms, once again marveling that she was really there.

"No, I didn't know. Hopefully you'll have a good time." Samantha said turning to look at Zack.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come as my, uh, date?" Zack asked blushing as he ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

"Oh! Sure I'd love to go with you Zack. I just need a minute to get a hold of Lauren so she can do me up, but it should be fun." Samantha said smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah hopefully Angeal doesn't make a scene though. But if he tries anything, friend and teacher or not I'll fucking deck him." Zack said anger in his voice but a kind smile on his lips for Sam.

"Don't you worry Lauren would beat you to the punch in a heartbeat Zack. She is more of a pit bull then a puppy, that and she has had a thing against Angeal for a while now. Especially since the time that she saw him drunk and he was being an asshole to her, she still wants blood for that one." Samantha said with a fond smile at the memory. Lauren didn't speak to Angeal for months after that one happened. And then he wondered why she treated him so coldly even now 2 years later.

Though it wasn't totally his fault, Angeal tended to drink a lot more then he should around this time of year because this was around the time when his father had died and growing up Angeal had been really close to his father. 'Shit! I totally forgot about that, he is probably hurting so badly inside and just like always won't talk about it.' Samantha thought as she began to get dressed for work.

*Meanwhile*

"Where is he, I'll kick his god damn ass from here to Banora and back again!" Lauren yelled running into the SOLDIER office. She was rip raving mad; everyone gave her a wide berth not wanting to get in caught in her war path.

"You looking for Angeal Lauren? Cause he's in training room 12 warming up." Genesis said walking past her. She nodded and took off running.

"Genesis, have you seen Lauren?" Sephiroth said as he appeared not 5 minutes after Lauren had departed from the training log room.

"Yeah she just went to rip Angeal a new asshole; it should be something to see." Genesis said with a laugh.

"Not when she kills him for breaking Samantha's heart last night." Sephiroth said taking off with Genesis at his heel. Genesis had paled noticeably after Sephiroth mentioned Samantha's name.

"Angeal Hewley you are so fucking dead!" Lauren yelled running into the training room where Angeal was sparing with a computer animated bot. He paled considerably when he saw who was yelling at him.

"Uhhhh…. What did I do now?" He asked sheathing his sword so that he could talk without it in front of him. He knew he was in shit Lauren had never looked so angry in all the years that he had known her. She looked about ready to either kill him or beat him to within an inch of his life, neither of which was to pleasurable.

"You know full fucking well what you did you asswipe! Do you remember what I told you when you first started dating Samantha?" Lauren yelled stalking towards Angeal cracking her knuckles along the way.

"Uhhhhhhhhh….. No I don't." Angeal said looking around him for some kind of escape route but finding none.

"Oh I love how you suddenly have a selective memory. I told you that if you ever dared to break her heart that I'd break your god damn fucking face! And I plan to give you exactly that!" Lauren yelled charging Angeal suddenly catching him off guard. Her fist connected squarely with his nose and a loud crack was heard in the training room. Her next punch hit him in the jaw and as he went flying into the wall he spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Lauren! Stop this; you're going to kill him." Sephiroth called running into the training room. The eyes that turned to look at him were not the eyes of his lover but rather the eyes of someone dead and cold, there was no light in her eyes they were a dull flat red. That threw him even more off guard.

"This does not concern you Sephiroth, nor you Genesis. So if you two would be so kind let me finish my business here. And you can stop trying to crawl away I am not done with you yet." Lauren said voice emotionless as her hand suddenly began to glow a strange shade of reddish-blue. No one knew this but she was given more than just a Mako-dip, she had been given a Gene-shower hence she had abilities that were unique to her.

"Lauren what the hell are you doing?" Genesis yelled worried for his friend. He knew what his charge was capable of but he had no idea what Lauren's charge was going to do to his childhood friend. He went to take a step forward when Sephiroth put his arm in front of him to keep Genesis back. When they locked eyes Genesis saw the pain laid bare in Sephiroth's eyes, it was hurting him to see his lover behaving so cruelly but also it hurt to see his best friend being hurt.

"Finishing my business with a little memento for your dear sweet friend." Lauren replied as she ran her charged hand along Angeal's left leg leaving a long angry red welt in its wake. "Next time you hurt her like that I will put you in the hospital even if she begs me not to, understand?"

Angeal just nodded his head unable to trust his voice not to shake when he would attempt to answer.

"Good, Genesis take him to the infirmary he'll need a cream for that welt lest he want it to burst and bleed." Lauren said as she went to walk out of the room. Sephiroth grabbed her arm but when he tugged he met with no resistance.

"Lauren what the hell was that about? You can't just attack people like that!" Sephiroth was not only angry he was hurt that he could do so little about the way she had been acting only moments ago. It hurt him that she shut herself down so thoroughly that even he could not talk her down.

"Sephiroth that was something that he brought on himself. I never had the intention of killing him, nor will I ever, Sam loves him no matter what so I cannot bring that pain to her. And please do not look at me like that it makes me feel something that I'd rather not right now." Lauren said looking at the ground as she said the last thing.

"And what might that be?" Sephiroth asked somewhat angrily. She had just beaten the shit out of his best friend, and she had become a beast outside of any control. And now all of a sudden she was feeling something that she wished she were not?

"It makes me want to take you right here and now. It turns me on to see you showing emotion in your eyes especially when you look at me." Lauren said meeting Sephiroth's eyes hers shining brightly with desire and guilt. She knew what had happened and why he looked like he did, she knew she went to an extreme but it was all she could do to keep from killing Angeal.

"Oh really now, that is most interesting." Sephiroth replied moving over to lock the training room door before walking back over to Lauren with a small smile on his face. He allowed the desire to show in his eyes the love the passion, all of it.

"Sephiroth did I not just tell you what doing that makes me want to do? You really don't listen very well do…." Lauren began but was cut off when Sephiroth pushed her back a couple feet into the wall behind her. It had not been a very hard blow nor was the hit to the head she received. Lauren was simply shocked by what Sephiroth had done. He had never before treated her roughly like this and if she was to be honest this was turning her on even more.

"I do listen very well in fact. You said that me showing you my emotions turns you on so I am using that to my every advantage." Sephiroth replied before pushing Lauren hard against the wall and then kissing her roughly biting her lower lip easily breaking the skin. Only to moments later have Lauren return the favour to him, which only added fuel to the fire burning between the two.

No matter what else may happen it seemed that the pair would always be able to find passion and acceptance from the other. The only thing that truly kept getting in the way was the memories of what they both had been through, together and separately.

*Meanwhile*

"Hey Zack come on we're going to be late for work. I happen to take being on time very seriously thank you very much." Samantha said debating whether to leave without him for work.

"I'm coming hold your horses. I just gotta put on my boots, then I'm ready to go." Zack replied smiling to himself.

"Well let's go then I wanna get work done and over with so that Lauren can help me get ready for the work party tonight." Samantha explained smiling from ear to ear. She loved the work parties they always gave her a chance to see some of her co-workers that she otherwise didn't get to see, due to schedules that clashed.

"There I'm ready to go. Are you sure that you're ready to do this to Angeal?" Zack asked eyeing Samantha with a knowing look. He knew that she loved him but he also knew that Angeal was still the one she had loved the most and that wouldn't go away overnight. Just like her desire to protect Angeal wouldn't.

"Honestly Zack I'm not sure but nevertheless it is going to be done. He hurt me really bad last night and I don't care if him seeing us together hurts him. I'll consider it equivalent exchange for what he did and said to me." Samantha said opening the door and stepping outside. Zack followed after her grabbing her hand once he had caught up to where she was.

"Then we'll just give him the show you want and take things from there. I honestly don't mind Sam." Zack explained as they walked up the stairs and into the SOLDIER building still holding hands.

"Yeah I mean I am not just using you I really do like you….. I still love him but after what he said and did I don't know if I can stay with him anymore." Samantha admitted looking a little ashamed. Zack smiled softly and pulled her into his arms kissing her gently not caring who might happen to see them.

At that moment Genesis was walking by with Angeal who happened to look up to see Zack pull Sam into his arms and kiss her. His Samantha in Zack's arms kissing him back what the hell was this and when did it happen. Angeal watched them his eyes filling with hurt and tears, had he really pushed her so far away this time that he had lost her to Zack?

Samantha pulled back smiling at Zack before her eyes met with Angeal's shocked ones. She noticed the tears that were now falling down his cheeks the look in his eyes. The guilt that was burning through him now over what he had done and it made her heart ache. She wanted to run to him and yet she also wanted to stay in Zack's arms.

However when she saw that Genesis had to hold Angeal up her body run over to him of its own accord. She noticed the bruises and blood on his face, his broken nose and cuts; she recognized this as Lauren's work. "She definitely got her revenge on you didn't she Angeal?" Samantha asked softly her eyes worried and a little guilty.

"Yeah but I had it coming after last night I'm actually surprised that she didn't do more damage but I have to go to the infirmary before this welt she gave me bursts and bleeds." Angeal said his eyes serious and sorry. He couldn't apologize the way he wanted to right now as Genesis was with him but he would try later she could see in his eyes.

"I'll come with you Genesis you go on back to whatever you were doing before you got ordered to help him." Samantha said taking Angeal's arm over her shoulder and heading down the hall towards the infirmary.

"Samantha you don't have to do this, after the way I was last night I'm surprised that you are even coming near me. I am truly sorry for last night Samantha I let myself become out of control and lashed out at you because of my own pain." Angeal said his eyes full of regret and truth.

"I know Angeal I had forgotten about this time of year being your difficult time and I just reacted to what you had said. There you go," Samantha said placing him on the edge of a bed. Slowly she pulled his pants off over his hips gasping when she saw the long welt on his leg.

"I earned this Samantha it is my punishment for hurting you last night," Angeal said smiling softly.

"She did this to you?" Samantha asked her face pale and turning angry.

"Yeah but she wasn't herself when she did this… It was like she was possessed or something Samantha even Sephiroth couldn't reach her it damned near killed him to watch her." Angeal said taking Sam's hands in his own. "I would like to ask for another chance to make things right Samantha. I know that I do not deserve it but I am asking anyways because I love you and do not want to lose you." Angeal begged moving to go onto his knees but she pushed him back onto the bed.

"You rest still now or I will beat you black and blue. I accept your apology and I will take you back but you need to talk to me instead of holding it in so that you end up lashing out." Samantha said kissing him softly.

Zack walked by and noticed that Samantha was kissing Angeal with all the passion that he wished he had been given. It was true that her heart belonged to Angeal no matter what and he was happy for them both. As much as it hurt him to see her with Angeal now he wanted only for her happiness so he smiled and closed the door so that the pair could have some privacy.

"I promise that I won't lash out at you next time I will just talk about what's bugging me. I also promise that I'll be a better partner for you from now on." Angeal said groaning softly when he moved his leg the wrong way and the welt burned.

"Here let's get this cream on there before it bursts," Samantha said grabbing the tube and pouring some out onto the welt. She gently massaged it in making sure not to press to hard and break it. "Feel any better now that there is some cream on it?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah actually it does, thank you Samantha for everything." Angeal said his eyes grateful and loving. He knew that he had made a huge mistake the previous night but it seemed that Samantha was willing to forgive that.

"Hey don't worry about it, I mean we both know that my heart is always going to belong with you no matter how much of an ass you act like." Samantha said laughing softly. She leaned down again kissing him a little more roughly this time as her hands trailed down his chest.

"Oh for the love of god get a private room I don't need to see that." Lauren said smirking from the doorway of the medical room they were in. Her face said I knew I'd find you both here together and like I found you. But her eyes held all the apologies that she had yet to say to Angeal and to Samantha.

"Not my problem that you happened to walk in at the wrong moment now is it?" Samantha asked her face alight with amusement. Normally it was Angeal or Zack walking in on other people so for it to be Lauren this time made Sam smile.

"Not my fault that the two of you are addicted to molesting each other in public areas either. But I came to apologize for my behaviour to both of you, I was out of line and I am sorry for hurting both of you." Lauren said maintaining eye contact with the both of them.

"It's okay if not for that we might not have rekindled our mostly extinguished flames. But your apology is accepted from me Lauren," Angeal said smiling at her. He actually should be thanking her for what she had done but he refrained from doing so.

"I forgive you also Lauren you were just protecting my heart and honour and all. Besides it showed me just how dear Angeal is to me and it allowed us to connect in a way that we haven't for a long time. So thanks," Samantha said smiling at Lauren who now looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I'm glad that you both are happy, so we all going to the dance tonight or can I stay home?" Lauren asked laughing at the blushes on both Samantha and Angeal's faces. "Good I really didn't want to have to go, later guys." She added turning and leaving the room.

"I'm glad that we fixed things Angeal, I really did miss being with you." Samantha whispered before placing a light and gentle kiss to his lips.

"Same here I missed you so much, next time I'll talk to you about things instead bottling it all up." Angeal said kissing her back and pulling her down into his arms.

Oh yes they had gotten those extinguished flames burning brightly once more and they were both happy with how things were now. They were happy and in love and finally back together and they weren't going to let anything separate them again. They were going to stay together and be happy and at some point in the next couple of years they were going to get married and start a family.


	4. As time goes by

Fire in Your Eyes

Chapter 4

As Time Goes By

Lauren paced in her office at work, she had just found out a few weeks ago that she was pregnant but she had yet to tell her now fiancé Sephiroth. She was worried as hell about what he might think and she feared that he wouldn't want her because she was pregnant. She should have known better that all the early morning sickness and odd cravings had nothing to do with her stress level. How was she ever going to tell him that she was 3 months pregnant with his child?

Samantha walked into Lauren's office. "Hey Lauren what's up you look more stressed then usual?" Samantha asked watching Lauren closely as she closed the door.

"I'm 3 months pregnant and I don't know how I am going to tell Sephiroth. I'm going insane here Sammy," Lauren exclaimed worried sick about all of this.

"Well first off congrats and second I'm sure that he would be excited to learn that he's going to be a father in a few months. Angeal and I can be there when you tell him if you feel that you need the support." Sam said trying to calm her best friend.

"That's just the thing I don't think he will take this news very well Samantha, oh god what am I going to do! I refuse to have an abortion but I would not be able to raise this baby on my own." Lauren dropped into her chair her head in her hands.

Samantha looked at Lauren with worried eyes, she didn't want the stress of everything to cause Lauren to lose the baby. That would just kill Lauren if she lost the baby, Sam knew that Lauren really wanted children. She texted Angeal to get him to subtly question Sephiroth as to how he would feel if Lauren were pregnant.

Angeal read the text on his phone and shrugged and closed it putting it away. "Hey Sephiroth since you've gotten serious with Lauren have you ever thought of having kids?" Angeal asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind once or twice, I mean I would love to have a family with her if she is fine with that." Sephiroth replied.

"Me personally I would like to have at least one of each with Sam, but it all depends on her. God if she were pregnant right now I think I'd be the happiest man in the world." Angeal smiled thinking of Sam pregnant and bitching at him.

"Do you think that Lauren being sick in the mornings and at random times could be more than just her stress level?" Sephiroth asked his tone worried.

"Well considering the way that you two go at it, it wouldn't surprise me at all if she was pregnant. You really do need to lay off a little before the bigwigs start causing shit for the both of you." Angeal replied.

"Looks who's talking Angeal I've seen how often you and Sam are gone together and I know the length of time that you two are gone. It wouldn't surprise me if SHE was pregnant, but if Lauren is pregnant then I need to step up." Sephiroth said turning to head for Lauren's office.

Lauren sat with her head leaning back against the headrest of her chair when Sephiroth walked into her office. "Hello Lauren, having a good day so far?" Sephiroth asked politely.

"Hey Baby and yeah so far everything seems to be going okay. How about you are you having a good day love?" Lauren asked smiling at him.

"I'm having a good day… I uhhh…" He sighed and then continued, "Lauren I want you to go to the doctors because I think that you might be being sick not from stress but because you're pregnant." Sephiroth looked at her with worried eyes.

"I am pregnant I found out a couple of weeks ago but I've just been too afraid to tell you that I'm 3 months pregnant with your child." Lauren looked at her feet ashamed.

"You have no reason to be afraid to tell me something like that, in all honesty I have had the thought of having a family with you but only if you wanted to. Lauren I want to have children with you because I love you and that is what I have wanted is little ones like us running around." Sephiroth said softly.

"Well you just might have that soon the doctors think I might be carrying twins. So you really don't mind that I'm pregnant Sephiroth?" Lauren asked finally looking him in the eyes.

"I am very happy that you are pregnant Lauren, I can't wait to see the baby or babies be born. I love you and want to be with you. Nothing is going to change that ever so do not fear telling me things." Sephiroth answered pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back sighing when he pulled her closer to his body before pressing her into the wall. Lauren moaned when he began to trail kisses down her neck while grabbing her ass pressing her hips into his. God he could never control himself when he was alone with her, he always had to have her at least once.

Slowly he began to undo her pants letting them fall to the floor before removing his own. God he just had to have her she was too sinfully good in his arms. He stepped out of his pants and slowly slid into her while holding her against the wall. Lauren moaned and pressed against him as he settled fully within her biting at her neck leaving a mark.

"Oh Sephiroth, why must you always make me feel so much?" Lauren moaned arching into him again as he started to move. Sephiroth didn't answer her as he began to take her against the wall hands on her hips pulling her up and down on him. He held her to him then walked over to her couch and lay her on it staying inside of her he lay on top of her.

He began to move harder and faster now knowing that this way she would forcefully pull him in deeper. After a couple of thrusts Lauren wrapped her legs high on Sephiroth's waist allowing him to go so much deeper inside of her with each powerful thrust. He couldn't help the groans that filled her ears and office as he moved harder still hands on either side of her head arms supporting his body with ease.

Meanwhile Angeal lay on the couch in his office snoozing since he had nothing to do right now anyways. Samantha walked in silently and smiled at her soon-to-be husband who was snoring softly. "Oh aren't you just so attractive," Samantha teased even though he was asleep.

Walking in the rest of the way she quietly closed the door to his office and locked it. Then Samantha walked over to Angeal and straddled his hips leaning down and kissing him deeply. She smirked when he instantly wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss eagerly. They hadn't had the chance to have much alone time lately what with all the missions they had been forced on lately. So of course Samantha was going to take advantage of this bit of downtime to have some fun with her fiancé while they were both supposed to be doing work.

Angeal slowly opened his eyes to look up at Sam who smirked down at him. "You know this is probably the greatest way to be woken up," he whispered kissing her softly.

"Oh I think that I could probably find a better way to wake you up if we were at home right now." Samantha said as she teasingly rubbed against him.

Angeal groaned and quickly rolled her under him while he kissed her deeply and slowly began to undress her. She had started this so he was of course going to end it or rather they were going to end it together. Once they were both naked from the waist down Angeal slammed into Sam who moaned and arched off the couch into him while he took her hard and fast.

"You realize that this is probably going to get us both in trouble?" Samantha asked on a moan rocking with Angeal's powerful thrusts.

"Do I look like I give a damn right now?" Angeal countered kissing her deeply and thrusting harder into her.

Samantha moaned loudly and arched off the couch and up into him legs wrapping around his waist taking him in deeper with each thrust. Angeal groaned in her ear at the new depth and began thrusting harder before smirking with an idea. He slowly lifted her legs up over his shoulders letting him get even deeper within her.

Samantha was all but screaming at this new position as Angeal continued to take her hard and fast. He smirked down at her as he groaned her name releasing deep within her and she moaned his name in reply following him. They then lay together her legs back down beside his hips as they simply tried to catch their breath.

"I don't think we've ever tried that position before though I must admit that I absolutely loved it." Samantha whispered snuggling a little closer to Angeal who held her close to him.

"No, we haven't but I take it from the sounds that you were making that you thoroughly enjoyed that new position. Might have to make it a regular one," Angeal whispered in her ear rolling his hips a little. He really wanted to make love to her again but he didn't know if it was the best idea because at any time someone could walk into his office and they would be busted.

"Yes I really enjoyed it and I sure as hell hope that it becomes a regular position god I can't believe how deep you got. You know at the rate we're going I'm gonna end up pregnant," Samantha teased kissing him.

"And that would be a problem how?" Angeal asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Never said it would be a problem just stating a simple fact that the way we've been going at it lately I am probably going to end up pregnant." Samantha explained smiling up at him.

"I secretly am hoping that you do get pregnant because then we could start raising up our own little family. And then I can buy us a nice big house with lots of grass and stuff and we can live happily there." Angeal said smiling down at her as he pulled out and slowly got dressed again.

Samantha was grinning like a fool as she got up and dressed as well, she liked the fact that Angeal had plans for them in the future. She smirked as she stared at his ass as he finished pulling on his pants. "God how I love your ass Angeal," Samantha whispered walking up behind him and grabbing his ass.

Angeal blushed and jumped about a foot in the air. "Okay next time you're going to do that could you at least give me a little warning jesus woman you scared the daylights outta me." Angeal said smiling as she laughed at him.

"I did give you warning I told you how much I like your ass," Samantha replied kissing him then heading for the door.

Angeal watched her leave with a smile on his face, he was one lucky son of a bitch to have a woman like her in his life. He had never known that he could have it so good until he met Samantha. Now he just couldn't picture his life without her in it, she was all he could ever need and more.

Samantha decided to go and check on Lauren and Sephiroth and she smiled when she opened Lauren's office door and saw the couple in question sitting on the couch and talking. "I trust that everything is okay between the two of you then?" Samantha asked.

"It is more than alright Samantha everything is just perfect." Sephiroth replied holding Lauren a little closer to himself.

"Yeah now I'm just bitching about how I'm going to get really, really fat because the doctors say I'm probably carrying twins." Lauren added smiling over at Samantha giving her a mouthed 'thank you'.

"No worries you'll be fine besides it'll give you some perks to enjoy and then you'll get to have the family that you've always dreamed of." Samantha soothed smiling softly at her best friend.

"This is true," Lauren smiled then cuddled into Sephiroth and closed her eyes to take a nap. Samantha left them and went to go and work on her mountain of paperwork so that she could go home on time if not a little bit early.

~6 Months Later~

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SEPHIROTH!" Lauren yelled from within the delivery room. She had been in labour for the past 16 hours and was not enjoying all the pain that she was going through.

"I know I'm sorry Lauren, I didn't know that it would be this hard on you." Sephiroth said as he wiped her face with a cold cloth.

Angeal paced out in the waiting area as Samantha had gone in for moral support and Sephiroth was inside the delivery room because he was the father. He hoped that Samantha's labour wouldn't be as bad as this was on Lauren.

"Hang in there Lauren the nurse says that you're fully dilated now and can start pushing." Samantha said rubbing her own swollen stomach, she was 6 months pregnant now.

"Alright Sammy I'll try to hang in there," Lauren panted.

Sephiroth wiped her face down again trying to cool her off. He flinched when she screamed after the first push but he stayed at her side holding her hand tightly in his own. "Almost there Lauren I can see the head," he whispered kissing the side of her face.

Lauren cried out again as she gave another push and then a little cry was heard. "Congratulations it's a girl," the doctor said cutting the cord and handing the baby to a nurse to go and get cleaned up.

Sephiroth smiled so their first child was a girl he wondered if the second baby would be a girl as well. He had to help Lauren push this time through but he didn't mind helping her through this. She pushed hard once more and again a little cry was heard. "Congratulations it's a boy," the doctor said once again cutting the cord and handing the baby to another nurse.

However, the doctor didn't move away from Lauren as he simply asked a nurse to wipe his forehead. "Is something wrong doctor?" Sephiroth asked.

"Apparently there is another infant to be delivered." The doctor said simply.

Lauren screamed again in utter agony as Sephiroth helped her push and deliver a third baby another girl but she was stale born. Then the placenta was delivered and the doctor began to clean her up then he checked out the babies and left.

Samantha had gone out to Angeal and she just hugged him and buried her face in his chest. He held her and rubbed her back softly asking what was wrong. "She had triplets… But the last one was stale born….. Oh god Angeal I don't know if I could handle that if it happened to me." Samantha sobbed into his chest.

Angeal held her close praying that wouldn't happen to them, but from what the doctors had said she was only carrying a single child not twins or anything like that. "You would survive because I wouldn't let you give up on me or our child….. I love you so much Samantha." Angeal whispered kissing her softly.

Lauren ended up having to be left in the hospital for several weeks until everyone was sure that she wouldn't try to do anything stupid. It was hard on all of them to watch her slow recovery but finally she seemed to have snapped out of it.

~3 Months Later~

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ANGEAL IT FUCKING HURTS!" Samantha screamed crushing his hand in hers. She had been in labour for 2 hours now but Lauren smiled at her now.

"Guess what you lucky little duck, you're fully dilated already now you get to push." Lauren said as she got ready to help Samantha if she needed it.

Samantha screamed as she made her first push and slowly the doctor started to urge her to push more frequently as the baby's head got further down. "Alright the baby is crowning Samantha get ready one final push should do it." The doctor said.

Samantha nodded and screamed loudly as her son was finally born. However, everything was not right with the little baby boy. The doctor got him cleaned up and ran some tests and it turned out that he had a slight heart condition but thankfully it wouldn't require surgery.

"He'll be alright though when he gets older he may have to be more careful than most boys his age. Otherwise this won't pose much of a problem for him." The doctor explained to her as he handed her the little boy.

Samantha held her son close and smiled down at him. "Angeal I think we should name him Zackary Theodore Hewley. I have a feeling that he is going to be a handful like Zack is." Samantha said smiling up at her husband.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly my love." Angeal replied kissing her forehead.

They ended up having absolutely no problems with Zackary once he was older though sometimes he would get the occasional chest pain it was never anything that held him back. And in the end both couples had large families and were happy together.

Lauren and Sephiroth had 4 daughters and 3 boys all of which had respect for their parents and their elders. They all got along well and loved their aunt and uncle and cousins greatly. Samantha and Angeal had 3 boys and 3 girls and like their cousins they had respect for others and got along well with each other. They also were like their father and had honour and dreams which they all held dear.

So in the end they all found the fire in their eyes and managed to always bring that spark back to life whenever their love lives were starting to suffer. Never a day went by when they weren't in love, and they all lived long lives together until death finally claimed them many years later.


End file.
